Happy Valentine's Day Craig
by First Of The Year
Summary: Craig encuentra flores y un poema en su casillero. No le presta mucha atención y sigue con su rutina, hasta que le llega un poema en medio de la clase. Ahora en lo único que piensa es en quien podrá ser. Se niega a darse esperanzas de que haya sido la misma persona de la que piensa todo el tiempo. Crenny. Regalo atrasado para mi pequeña. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín Dan!


**Disclaimer: Ni South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**N/A:** Bueno, este es mi regalo -atrasado- para mi querida Dan por el Día de San Valentín -atrasado- y me atrasé porque soy una estúpida.

Espero que te guste cariño c:

* * *

_-S-Señor, n-no podemos hacer esto.- se retorcía mientras el mayor seguía pasando sus manos por su cuerpo con determinación._

_-Yo que se esto es lo que usted desea.- aseguró el docente, sacándole la corbata negra de forma lenta y tortuosa. -¿Sabe? A veces que pienso que usted se deja castigar solo para poder estar a solas conmigo.- lo levantó con facilidad para dejarlo sentado en su escritorio. _

_-E-Es ngh mentira.- se quejaba, pero al mismo tiempo inclinaba más la cabeza hacia un costado para que el rubio tuviera más espacio para jugar en su cuello. _

_-Deje de engañarse , lo está disfrutando tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo.- susurró en su oído mientras le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón._

_-K-Kenny.- entrelazó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de su profesor mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. _

Se sienta en su cama temblando de forma violenta y se frota los ojos con desesperación. **No**. Eso no acaba de pasar. Eso **no** fue un sueño erótico, no puede ser catalogado como un sueño erótico, eso fue una pesadilla.

Sí, una _pesadilla erótica_…

Maldición.

Se re mueve y siente algo incómodo entre sus piernas. No quiere mirar. Sabe que es, siente que es y realmente no quiere mirar. Su madre le grita desde la cocina para que Craig se levante y se bañe para ir a la escuela.

No se molesta en responderle que la escuchó. Respira hondo mientras trata de distraerse para poder pararse y que nadie lo encuentre en el pasillo con aquel asunto saludando desde su entrepierna.

Distraídamente, mira el poster de su puerta y sonríe. Perfecta, no existe otra palabra para describir a la mujer del poster, o como él la reconoce, como su amor platónico. Taylor Momsen, en su opinión, la mujer más perfecta de todo el maldito planeta. Cuerpo perfecto, piel blanca y pálida, de aquellas que te dan ganas de acariciar para comprobar si realmente es así de suave, cabello rubio y los ojos celestes e intensos más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida.

**Rubio, ojos celestes, piel pálida… perfecto…**

"_Es pura coincidencia, pura coincidencia, pura coincidencia, pura coincidencia, pura coincidencia…"_

Tiene **demasiados** problemas.

Suspira pesadamente y se levanta, ahora más despierto, y mini Craig le indica donde queda el baño, como si él no lo supiera ya.

En un movimiento ninja llega al baño sin cruzarse con nadie y al instante se mete debajo del agua fría. Y como todo ser humano, empieza a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido minutos atrás. No es la primera vez que tiene una de esas… "_pesadillas eróticas_". No es que le guste tenerlas, por supuesto que no, Craig llegó a la conclusión de que su cerebro se está vengando por tanto alcohol, cigarrillo y una que otra sustancia de procedencia dudosa que está acostumbrado a consumir. Sí, por eso vive esos traumas casi todas las noches y siempre se despierta de la misma manera.

Porque, con una mano en el corazón, el pelinegro puede asegurar que prefiere un balazo en plena sien antes de tocar a McCormick de _esa_ manera. Si le fuera a poner un dedo encima sería únicamente para romperle la cara, para nada más.

"_O para romperle la boca a besos…"_

**NO. **La maldita vocecita en su cabeza, que increíblemente suena mucho como la voz irritante de Clyde, se equivoca. Él es Craig Tucker, es el tipo que solo con silbar al aire cualquier chica se tira a sus pies, _cualquiera_. No es ninguna pendeja enamorada que en lo único que piensa es en el amor de su vida las veinticuatro horas toda la semana. No, siempre es al revés, todas y todos piensan en él.

Siente como su cuerpo se empieza a enfriar gracias al agua helada y su pequeño problema desaparece.

"_¿En serio? Que curioso… ¿y por qué tienes los mismos sueños donde te follas a McCormick una y otra y otra y otra vez?"_

Porque tiene **problemas**, y problemas muy graves al parecer, porque su cerebro está atrofiado de tantas cosas que le ha metido, por eso pasan esas cosas. Solo por eso. Estúpidas pesadillas eróticas… Son casi todos los días y siempre son en diferentes escenarios, pero lo peor de todo es que él siempre es el maldito _pasivo_. Hasta ahora fueron enfermera Craig y doctor McCormick, fanática enloquecida Craig y estrella de rock McCormick, secretaria Craig y jefe McCormick, porrista Craig y jugador estrella de football McCormick, ama de casa solterona Craig y plomero McCormick, Beyoncé Craig y Jay-Z McCormick, o como la que sufrió hoy, estudiante Craig y profesor McCormick, una más humillante que la anterior.

Demonios, es un enfermo.

Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de morirse…

"_Deja de negarlo Craig, te encanta Kenny. Es atractivo, gracioso, tiene su personalidad, no muy listo… pero tiene sus momentos. Además… debe ser un animal salvaje en la cama."_

Se niega a aceptar eso, McCormick no es atractivo. Para nada, solamente es una rata inmunda que lo único que únicamente piensa con la cabeza que tiene entre las piernas. Un estúpida rata inmunda rubia, con ojos azules como el cielo, cuerpo perfecto…

…

…

…

Craig tuvo que deshacerse de dos erecciones antes de poder salir de la casa.

**[…]**

Ya arreglado y bonito, y una vez en la escuela, se dirige a su casillero. Para hacer su sufrimiento más placentero, todo el instituto está decorado con tonalidades rosas y rojas, hay adornos -mal hechos según Craig- colgados en el techo y en las paredes.

Odia la fecha, odia tener que venir a la escuela el puto catorce de febrero, odia lo rosa, odia el amor, odia la escuela y odia a todo el mundo.

Menos a Taylor Momsen, su futura esposa. Ya la imagina a la rubia cantando mientras le hace la cena, usando un hermoso delantal azul diseñado con pequeños autos de carreras y cuyes, y él sentado en la mesa esperando a que termine, completamente enamorado.

Porque sí, Craig es un chico lleno de imaginación. **DEJENLE SER**.

Llega a su casillero y ya están sus amigos esperándolo. Levanta el dedo en señal de saludo. Clyde se acerca, sonríe ampliamente y le agarra las dos manos con las suyas y le mira con cariño.

-Si fueras pastel te comería poco a poquito y así te saborearía toda la vida.- recita el castaño sonriendo como idiota hasta que siente una presión dolorosa en sus manos.

Empieza a chillar y a tratar de zafarse porque le duele mucho, está casi seguro que le está rompiendo las manos. Craig no se mueve de su lugar, y sin borrar su cara de póker, le aprieta con más fuerza las manos del castaño hasta que se aburre y se las suelta.

-Firma; Andrés Eloy Blanco.- dice con sarcasmo mientras abre su casillero para sacar los libros que va a necesitar para el resto del día mientras Clyde llora en el hombro de Token.

-¡E-ERES UN I-INSENSIBLE!- le acusa el llorón mientras se aferra a Black en busca de consuelo.

Tucker abre la boca para empezar otra pelea pero se calla al notar que algo cae proveniente de su casillero. Los cuatro, porque sí, Tweek está ahí presente por más que ni siquiera haya hecho uno de sus ruiditos, abren los ojos sorprendidos.

Lo que cayó del casillero fue un clavel rojo con una notita escrita sujetada al tallo de la flor. Craig la levanta y la lee para sí mismo, no quiere que los otros escuchen.

"_Mis manos están ansiosas_

_de recorrer tu piel;_

_mis labios están hambrientos_

_por saborear tu piel;_

_mi cuerpo anhela gritar_

_lo que tu ser le provoca._

_Ansioso estoy de decirte_

_entre suspiros y gemidos_

_lo mucho que te amo_

_quiero que mi piel_

_toque tu piel de seda._

_Quiero embriagarme con el néctar de tu cuerpo,_

_quiero a tu cuerpo estremecer_

_quiero ser quien incite tu lujuria pasional_

_quiero provocar tus espasmos y orgasmos_

_quiero que nuestras almas_

_y cuerpos sean solo uno_

_y al amor, darle satisfacción."_

Está rojo como la flor en su mano, porque sí, aunque Craig no lo parezca, es humano y no un robot, y puede sonrojarse como cualquier ser humano normal. Sobre todo por leer semejante poema, que para colmo es anónimo.

Mira a sus amigos en busca de alguna señal, de que alguno le diga que fueron ellos haciendo una broma de mal gusto, pero los tres lo miran con curiosidad -se mueren por saber que dice la notita- hasta que notan que Craig los está mirando fijo en busca de respuestas.

-Yo no fui.- Token salta a defenderse con serenidad para que le crea, porque al fin y al cabo, él está con Nichole, y no es de hacer ese tipo de bromas pesadas.

-Yo tampoco fui.- de Clyde ni se molesta en sospechar porque al gordo no le da la cabeza para escribir semejante poema, si hace apenas cinco minutos le dijo un patético intento de piropo relacionado con comida.

La última opción, quiere creer que es así, es el rubio adicto al café. Apenas lo mira directo a los ojos, Tweek empieza a tener espasmos mientras chilla a toda velocidad, pero el pelinegro está seguro que en todo el escandalo llegó a escuchar un "_¡Yo no lo hice!_"

-¿Entonces quien fue?- pregunta molesto. No le gustan este tipo de cosas, no le gustan los anónimos, le gusta que le digan las cosas como son en la cara, por más chica o chico que fuera.

**Ugh, odia San Valentín.**

Suena el timbre y todos los alumnos se empiezan a mover en dirección a sus aulas. Craig guarda la flor y cierra el casillero, tiene el resto del día para averiguar quien fue... Tsk, como si le importara.

Camina con sus amigos y ve como el penoso de Clyde canta "_Blurred Lines_" en voz alta a ver si alguna chica que pasa por ahí se sonroja y para él aprovechar la situación y ligársela.

Lo único que sabe con certeza es que fue un hombre gracias al poema, y que no fueron ninguno de sus amigos. Solo le queda el resto de los hombres de toda la secundaría para adivinar quien fue.

Sí, seguro lo saca en un par de minutos…

**[…]**

Mira el pizarrón de su salón con asco. Tanto por las millones de ecuaciones que por supuesto no entiende y por los pequeños corazoncitos dibujados en las esquinas. ¿Por qué no los borran?

Se tortura. No lo parece, pero Craig es _demasiado_ curioso. Cuando algo le llama la atención, no deja el tema apartado. Lo busca y lo busca hasta encontrar lo que quiere. Y en este momento quiere saber quién fue el maldito que le dejó la flor en el casillero.

Golpea el lápiz contra su libreta repetidamente y se muerde el labio. Maldita sea el desgraciado que está jugando con él. Cuando sepa quién es le romperá la cara… Sí, eso hará.

Le tocan el hombro con suavidad por detrás y se da vuelta. Heidi le da una notita y murmura bajito un "_Vino del fondo_" para que la profesora no los escuche, le pregunta de parte de quién y la chica se encoge de hombros, no sabe.

Vuelve a su lugar con el papel en las manos y lo abre.

"_Ámame en las sombras de mis indecisiones_

_En el silencio de mis penas,_

_En mi búsqueda de la verdad,_

_En las ilusiones de mis sueños._

_Ámame con esperanza,_

_Ámame con pasión y locura._

_Ámame en mis berrinches de niño,_

_En mis impaciencias de joven,_

_En mi mal humor de adulto,_

_Ámame con ternura y calma mis locuras,_

_Ámame con paciencia y enséñame con delicadeza._

_Porque yo te necesito y deseo,_

_Porque quiero sentir tu presencia aun estando lejos,_

_Porque el simple hecho de saber que cuento contigo;_

_Hace que mi camino sea más ligero._

_**Encuéntrame en el patio trasero después de la escuela.**__"_

Bueno, esto se está yendo al demonio. Tiene que ser el mismo que le dejó el clavel en el casillero, tiene la misma letra. Si bien el poema no es tan subido de tono como el primero, no puede evitar sonrojarse. Ahora por lo menos sabe que es uno de su división, eso le hace más fácil la búsqueda.

Una parte de él le dice que es una broma, que no se moleste en presentarse, porque solo es alguien que quiere verlo alterado, alguien que lo mire parado en el medio del patio con una cara de idiota buscando al que le había enviado todos esos regalos para que luego se le rían en la cara, alguien que quiere jugar con él, ver como fácilmente puede meterse en su cabeza.

Aprieta los puños con fuerza.

Va a ir, no cabe la duda. Si es una broma no le importa, irá, buscará al culpable y lo matará. Si es en serio… también irá y lo matará. Nadie altera a Tucker así, **nadie**.

Pero para pasar la hora anota en una libreta los nombres de todos los imbéciles del salón y va tachando uno por uno a aquellos que simplemente no puede ser. Al primero que tacha automáticamente es Cartman.

Oh Dios, si llega a ser Cartman…

Un feo escalofrío le atraviesa todo el cuerpo, realmente reza de que no sea el gordo manteca, pero se recompone y vuelve a su tarea de eliminar nombres, tachando los de sus amigos, ya que ellos aseguran no haber sido y una pequeña parte de él confía en ellos.

¿Se muere para que termine el día para descubrir quién es su maldito "_admirador secreto_"? Tsk, en lo más mínimo...

**[…]**

Toca el último timbre del día, gracias a Dios, y todos se apresuran a recoger sus cosas para huir. Seguro tienen algo planeado para el resto del día con sus parejas o incluso con sus amigos. Él, mientras tanto, finge lentitud al guardar sus cosas para que todos se vayan y lo dejen solo.

-Hey Craig, vamos a la casa de Token a jugar videojuegos y a comer pizza, ¿quieres venir?- el castaño le sonríe con alegría, invitándolo como si él fuera el dueño de la casa a donde van a ir.

-¿Y Nichole?- le pregunta Tucker sin mucho interés a Token, quien solo suspira cansado.

-Tuvo que viajar para ver a unos parientes y vuelve en un par de días. Así que si no tienes ningún plan para esta tarde, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.- le anima mientras Tweek, todo sonrojadito, se aferra al morral de su mochila con fuerza.

-No puedo, tengo otras cosas que hacer.- se levanta de su asiento con algo de apuro dejando, sin darse cuenta, su mochila con sus cosas en el suelo y a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca y más que confundidos, y abandona el salón.

Una vez lejos de su salón empieza a caminar más calmado. Fumaría, pero aún sigue en propiedad del instituto y realmente no le gustaría que lo suspendan, _otra vez_, por fumar.

Pero él es Craig Tucker, por lo tanto se prende un cigarrillo y se dirige al patio trasero. Por las enormes ventanas de vidrio ve que el sol ya se está ocultando y el cielo es de una tonalidad anaranjada mezclado con tonos rosas, apenas una luz amarillenta alumbrando el lugar.

Sale al patio y lo primero que lo recibe es un leve viento caliente que le acaricia la cara. Termina su cigarrillo, lo tira al suelo y lo apaga. Camina unos pasos hasta quedar en medio del patio y no ve a nadie.

"_Sabías que esto iba a pasar…_"

Sonríe de forma amarga, está apunto de girarse para volver hacia la puerta e irse a casa, escucharía música el resto del día, tirado en su cama y pretendiendo que nada pasó, cuando escucha unos leves pasos detrás suyos.

-Hola Craig.- escuchar un murmuro y si todavía tuviera el cigarrillo en su boca ya se le hubiera caído de la impresión.

Con tranquilidad fingida se gira y lo ve ahí parado. Kenny McCormick, parado justo frente suyo, con una leve sonrisa y sin su fiel parka puesta, mostrando sus rubios cabellos que se mesen con la suave briza y sus ojos azules mostrando calidez. No sabe si es la luz del momento o que, pero jura que nunca había visto las orbes zafiro de McCormick tan intensas…

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.- le dice en forma de broma mientras le da un pequeño ramo de tulipanes de diferentes colores, algunos naranjas, otros rosas y otros violetas. Craig toma el ramo con más fuerza de que lo hubiera gustado, sin dejar su cara de póker.

-Vine porque quería saber quién había sido el imbécil que me había dejado flores en mi casillero y el que me mandó la nota en clase.- murmura sin fiarse mucho en sus propias palabras.

Kenny sonríe levemente. Uno, porque había ido preparado mentalmente para todo tipo de respuesta que Craig pudiera darle aquella tarde y porque dos, apenas y puede ver un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro.

-¿Llegaste a pensar que podía ser yo?- le pregunta divertido, metiendo las manos en su pantalón, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-Honestamente nunca pensé en ti, lo romántico no te va.- miente. Si bien fue tachando nombres basándose en la realidad, muy pero _muy_ dentro suyo quería que fuese el rubio el culpable de todo esto.

Pasan unos segundos incomodos en los cuales se escuchan los sonidos lejanos de las aves cantando y el ruido del viento, y el ambiente se vuelve un poco pesado y molesto.

-Esto no fue una broma Craig, todo fue verdad. Realmente _te quiero_.- le asegura con voz firme mientras da un paso cerca de él. Sabe que el pelinegro ama que la gente le sea clara y directa.

Está consiente de que con sus flores y poemas lo único que hizo fue confundirlo más a Tucker, pero realmente quiere demostrar que quiere al pelinegro.

El ojinegro asiente una sola vez, aun con las flores en la mano.

-¿Quieres que te aplauda o qué?- le dice con acidez porque realmente no sabe cómo responder, todo esto es nuevo para él. Siempre lo ha tachado de pervertido, mujeriego y muchos insultos más. Nunca, pero nunca, en su mente enferma, pudo haber esperado que _este_ Kenny existiera, y menos que se mostrara ante él.

Kenny rueda los ojos. Tsk, maldito orgullo Tucker.

Sin advertencia, el rubio pasa una mano por los cabellos azabaches del otro y lo atrae hacía él con fuerza, chocando sus labios con los suyos. Tiene que ponerse un poco en puntitas de pie porque Craig es más alto que él, y no quiere que el pelinegro tenga que agacharse de forma incomoda.

No se lo esperaba, en serio que no, pero no por eso va a desaprovechar. Pasa sus brazos por la estrecha cintura del rubio y lo acerca a su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que lo va empujando despacito hasta que la espalda de McCormick choca contra una pared.

Cuando se quedan sin aire se separan. Se miran a los ojos fijamente, sin parpadear o sin voltear la mirada.

-Esto no significa que me gustes McCormick.- entrecierra los ojos de forma amenazadora, pero sin alejar sus brazos del cuerpo del otro. El rubio le sonríe con arrogancia y burla.

-¿En serio? Porque alguien parece opinar diferente…- le susurra al oído mientras le aprieta con fuerza el notable bulto en sus pantalones.

-M-Maldito.- se retuerce porque el desgraciado le está apretando con fuerza, pero logra zafarse, agarrarle las muñeras y colocarlas por encima de su cabeza.

-Feliz día de San Valentín Craig.- se deja hacer, le lame los labios de forma rápida y le sonríe con inocencia. El pelinegro se aprieta más contra él y la pared con intención de sacarle todo el aire.

-Feliz día de San Valentín maldito.- lo besa bruscamente con intención de romperle los labios.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **

Andrés Eloy Blanco Meaño: abogado, escritor, humorista, poeta y político venezolano.

Clavel: Blanco trasmite pasión, "mi amistad está viva". Rojo, pasión: "Estoy loco por ti". Rosa, pasión: "Te quiero con pasión". **[Busqué en Google los significados de diferentes tipos de flores y me salió una pagina con esto. Si es verdad o mentira no se, pero me gustó y lo use.]**

Tulipanes: Declaración de amor. "Mi amor es sincero". **[Misma explicación que arriba.]**

Tanto el primer como el segundo poema los saqué de una página de internet, ambos eran anónimos [no tenían firma]

**Comentarios finales:**

Oh Dios, que final tan feo, no tengo imaginación para los finales felices ;w;

En fin, espero que te haya gustado Dan, es mi mejor intento de Crenny fluff u.u Pero fue con todo mi cariño! :D

**¡Feliz día -atrasado- Dan! :3**

Espero que les haya gustado a los demás.

Saludos.


End file.
